Appels en absence
by Lt.Selenia
Summary: Un gentil petit OS Smac et... je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-mêmes :


_**Un petit OS qui ne paie pas de mine mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Smac, of course ! **_

* * *

**Appels en absence…**

Danny ne put retenir un grognement en sentant son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Vraiment, on ne pouvait pas être tranquille deux minutes ! Il attrapa son téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le lit tout en regardant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. Mac… Un bref coup d'œil au réveil. Presque 23h… Et merde ! Il avait dû se passer quelque chose de sérieux pour que Mac l'appelle à une heure pareille alors qu'il n'était pas d'astreinte… Le jeune homme soupira lorsqu'il aperçut Lindsay sortir de la salle de bain en nuisette et se diriger vers la cuisine pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Il laissa ses yeux se balader le long des courbes gracieuses de sa compagne et grimaça. Hum… Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit dans son jean. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de l'appeler en urgence sur une enquête et il maudit le criminel qui avait osé lui gâcher sa soirée !

Il grommela une dernière fois avant de décrocher enfin.

« Messer… »

_« … »_

Nouveau soupir. Et voilà, il avait tout gagné ! Il avait laissé un peu trop longtemps avant de prendre l'appel et Mac avait raccroché. Bon, le patron allait rappeler… Une trentaine de secondes plus tard, effectivement, la sonnerie retentissait à nouveau. Le jeune expert évita de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois et décrocha aussitôt.

« Allo Mac… Excusez-moi pour tout à l'heure, j'étais sous la douche et le temps que j'atteigne mon portable vous aviez raccroché… »

Une excuse qui en valait une autre… Mais Danny fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de son supérieur à l'autre bout du fil.

« Mac ? Vous êtes là ? »

_« … »_

Pas un mot, seul un grésillement intempestif en guise de fond sonore.

« Mac ? »

Mais rien… Quelques instants après, la ligne coupait à nouveau. Le jeune homme sentit l'exaspération monter lentement en lui. Qu'est-ce c'était que ce bordel ? Il n'avait pas que ça à faire ! Il essaya de rappeler sur le portable, puis directement à l'appartement de Mac, mais personne ne décrocha. Lorsque le portable se mit à sonner pour la troisième fois, Danny se leva, légèrement agacé, et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Eh Montana, viens voir par ici deux minutes… »

La jeune femme s'approcha, intriguée, et haussa un sourcil en voyant Danny lui tendre son portable. Il lui fit signe d'écouter et elle renonça à comprendre ce qu'il trafiquait pour coller le combiné à son oreille.

« Tu entends quelque chose ? »

Elle ne put que secouer la tête négativement. Elle essaya d'appeler…

« Mac ? »

Sans plus de succès… Elle haussa franchement les sourcils, étonnée. Danny, quant à lui, commençait à s'inquiéter. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers sa compagne.

« Tu sais où est-ce qu'il peut être ? »

« J'en sais rien… Il était sur le point de partir, je crois, lorsque nous avons quitté le labo tout à l'heure… »

Le jeune expert soupira… Pff… Et dire que sa soirée s'annonçait merveilleuse ! Il demanda à Lindsay de lui passer son portable et composa le numéro de Hawkes… Il devait être encore au labo. Il voulait finir un truc important qu'il avait en cours… Le doc décrocha immédiatement, pas comme certains !

_« Hey Messer ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

« Salut Sheld'. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais le patron est encore au labo ? »

_« Mac ? Non, il est parti il y a deux bonnes heures de ça déjà… On est mercredi. Il devait probablement jouer ce soir… Pourquoi ? »_

« Ca fait trois appels que… Attends ! »

Danny éloigna le portable de Lindsay de son oreille pour récupérer le sien, qui s'était remis à sonner. Et toujours le même nom qui s'affichait à l'écran ! Il écouta mais aucun son ne se faisait entendre… Il raccrocha, énervé, et revint à Hawkes qui attendait toujours.

« Ouais, je disais… Ca fait quatre appels que je reçois de son portable ! A chaque fois ça sonne un ou deux coups à peine, et puis quand je décroche je n'entends rien et ça coupe… »

_« T'as essayé de le rappeler ? »_

« Ouais… Il décroche pas… »

_« Tu veux que j'essaie d'appeler directement chez lui ? »_

Danny soupira pour la énième fois avant de répondre.

« Nan, déjà fait, ça n'a rien donné. Laisse tomber… Je vais appeler Stella, voir si elle a eu de ses nouvelles et si elle ne peut pas passer jeter un coup d'œil chez lui, s'assurer que tout va bien. C'est elle qui habite le plus près… »

_« Okay… Tu me rappelles quand tu as du nouveau ! »_

« Okay… A plus ! »

Génial… Qu'est-ce c'était encore que cette histoire ? Danny gagna la chambre et se laissa tomber au bord du lit tandis qu'il cherchait le numéro de sa collègue dans le répertoire du téléphone. Il lança l'appel et regarda l'heure. 23h15 à présent… Le jeune expert pria pour ne pas tomber au mauvais moment… Au comportement de son amie durant les dernières semaines, il avait cru comprendre qu'elle voyait quelqu'un et il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de venir jouer les trouble-fêtes ! D'autant plus que, pour une fois, Stella avait pris quelques jours de congés… La connaissant, elle saurait lui faire comprendre s'il la dérangeait pour rien ! Enfin… On allait vite être fixés…

_« Bonasera… »_

« Euh Stell' ? Salut… Je ne te dérange pas ? »

_« A ton avis Messer ? »_

Gagné ! Stella était en rogne…

« Excuse-moi Stell'… C'était juste pour savoir… Enfin… Disons que j'ai eu des appels étranges depuis le portable de Mac… Je me fais peut-être un film mais j'ai quand même peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Tu saurais pas où il est par hasard ? »

_« Si. Chez lui. En train de dormir probablement, même si ça peut sembler curieux de sa part… »_

« T'es sûre ?... »

Danny sentit la scientifique s'énerver un peu plus à l'autre bout.

_« Danny… J'ai été voir Mac jouer au bar ce soir et nous sommes rentrés en taxi ensemble ! Je peux t'assurer que le chauffeur l'a déposé en bas de son appartement, j'étais là ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Son portable aura beugué, voilà tout ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive ! »_

« Euh… Okay Stell'… Okay… Désolé de t'avoir dérangée… Bonne soirée… »

_« C'est ça ! Ciao Messer ! Et embrasse Lindsay de ma part ! »_

* * *

Stella raccrocha violemment et un silence pesant s'installa un bref instant dans la chambre. Elle se retourna lentement vers son compagnon qui la regardait sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas tout compris mais la discussion avait été plutôt houleuse…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cachotière, devant son expression perplexe et légèrement inquiète. Reposant son portable sur sa table de chevet, elle vint ensuite lentement reprendre sa place au-dessus de lui. Elle aimait le voir ainsi, impatient, et elle devait reconnaître qu'elle trouvait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner bourrique de temps à autres… Reprenant la où elle en était restée, elle laissa ses mains courir sur le corps nu de son ami tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un nouveau baiser fiévreux… Mais lui ne l'entendait pas ainsi. S'écartant d'elle en douceur, il attendit qu'elle lui donne des explications.

« Stella… Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête en riant. Mutine, elle vint déposer de doux baisers dans la nuque de son amant tandis que ses mains se faufilaient derrière son dos, jusque sous l'oreiller où elle trouva bientôt ce qu'elle cherchait. Il la repoussa le plus tendrement possible, bien décidé à avoir ses explications, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la scientifique. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Rien, il ne se passe rien… »

Mais ? Il savait qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose… mais ouvrit des yeux étonnés en la voyant lui tendre son téléphone.

« Mais la prochaine fois, Lieutenant Taylor, ne laissez pas traîner votre portable n'importe où… »

Mac manqua de s'étrangler en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Il prit son téléphone et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Quatre appels. Un appel en absence. Tous sur le portable de Danny Messer, le premier nom affiché au répertoire… Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Ces petits appareils pouvaient nous jouer de drôles de tours ! Enfin… Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas glisser son portable sous son oreiller sans vérifier qu'il soit bien verrouillé ! Tout ça parce qu'il ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir son téléphone à portée de mains…

Stella quant à elle riait doucement en repensant à la contrariété de Danny. Le pauvre… Elle l'avait envoyé bouler sans trop de compassion… En même temps, ça lui apprendrait à venir gâcher une soirée pareille ! Elle reporta son regard sur Mac qui ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de cette histoire et ne cessait de fixer son téléphone d'un air étrange. Ah non ! Cet engin avait causé assez d'embrouilles comme ça pour une soirée ! Elle arracha le portable des mains de Mac et l'envoya valser au milieu de leurs vêtements qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre. Mac la regarda étonné avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas tort… La soirée avait merveilleusement bien commencé avant cette histoire !

L'expert repensa à leur dîner aux chandelles… Il ne jouait pas au bar ce soir-là, et il avait décidé d'en profiter pour inviter Stella dans un magnifique restaurant, pour fêter les dix ans de leur rencontre. Cela signifiait tant pour eux… Dix ans d'une formidable amitié, plusieurs années à s'aimer l'un l'autre sans oser s'avouer leurs sentiments, et enfin quatre semaines de vie commune, depuis ce soir où Stella, au bord du gouffre après une affaire qui l'avait profondément meurtrie psychologiquement, avait trouvé son seul réconfort dans les bras de Mac et lui avait révélé son amour pour lui… C'est tout cela que Mac avait voulu fêter à travers ce dîner. Mais ils avaient écourté leur repas, pris d'une envie subite pour un dessert autrement plus délicieux que la meilleure des crèmes brûlées ! Ils avaient pris un taxi pour regagner l'appartement de Mac, le plus près des deux. Avant même qu'ils ne fussent arrivés, leurs baisers s'étaient faits plus audacieux et c'est pantelants de désir qu'ils avaient enfin pu s'effeuiller à leur aise dans la chambre de l'expert…

Stella laissa ses doigts courir sensuellement sur le torse de son homme et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Mac, tiré de ses pensées, se mit à la dévorer du regard. Il l'attira contre lui et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres. Il n'était pas dit qu'un coup de fil de Danny Messer allait mettre un terme à une soirée aussi magique ! La nuit ne faisait que commencer…

Pris au ballet fiévreux de leurs deux corps enlacés, ni Stella ni Mac ne remarquèrent la petite lumière qui s'était allumée sur le portable de Mac lorsque celui-ci avait échoué un peu violemment au milieu des vêtements froissés…

* * *

Danny, de son côté, restait perplexe de toute cette histoire. Ces appels à répétition lui semblaient tout de même curieux… Lindsay vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Allez, laisse… Je suis persuadée que ce n'est rien ! Et Stella aussi, non ? »

« Si… »

« T'en fais pas va… Mac est son meilleur ami ! Ils sont comme les deux doigts de la main ! Crois-moi, si elle te dit qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, c'est que tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles ! Enfin… »

Un large sourire s'étala soudain sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ancra son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Elle avait légèrement rougi à ses derniers mots et la façon dont il la dévorait des yeux à présent n'était pas pour calmer son trouble. Danny n'attendit pas plus et la fit basculer sur le lit. Il couvrit la gorge de Lindsay de baisers avant de remonter doucement jusqu'à son oreille…

« Dormir ? Tu y tiens tellement ?... »

La jeune femme éclata de rire et frissonna lorsque les mains expertes de son compagnon se faufilèrent sous sa nuisette. Danny allait lui arracher le vêtement sans plus attendre lorsque la sonnerie de son portable se fit à nouveau entendre. Il abattit violemment son poing sur le lit tandis que Lindsay se taisait, comprenant assez bien la réaction du jeune homme…

« C'est pas vrai ! Fais chier… »

Il s'écarta à contrecœur de Lindsay et attrapa son portable qu'il avait posé juste à côté, sur une commode. Il poussa un profond soupir en lisant le nom qui s'inscrivait à l'écran…

« Encore ?... »

D'un geste rageur, il enfonça la touche du haut-parleur pour que Lindsay puisse lui confirmer qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne à l'autre bout. Il en avait marre ! Il voulait tout de même s'assurer qu'il n'était pas fou ! Il reposa le téléphone sur la commode, croisa les bras et attendit. Mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsque des gémissements se firent soudain entendre. Merde… Ce n'était pas possible… Danny fixa Lindsay qui avait eu la même réaction que lui. Il n'y avait pas de doute possible ! A l'autre bout, il y en avait deux qui se prenaient du bon temps !

Les deux jeunes gens n'avaient toujours pas réagis, un peu gênés de ce qu'ils étaient en train d'entendre, d'autant plus que cela provenait du portable de leur supérieur, mais ils durent se retenir d'éclater de rire, de peur qu'on ne les entende à l'autre bout, lorsque deux prénoms jaillirent au milieu de râles et de cris de plaisir… Mac… et Stella ?

Danny raccrocha aussitôt et le silence retomba dans la chambre. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas exploser de joie ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Depuis le temps qu'ils espéraient que leurs deux supérieurs réalisent un jour leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre… et ils étaient ensembles, sans que personne ne le sache ?

Danny se rua soudain sur son portable et composa le numéro du labo. Ce fut la voix un peu endormie de Hawkes qui lui répondit.

« Hey Sheld' ! »

_« Salut Mess' ! Alors, du nouveau pour Mac ? »_

« Mmm… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de sa compagne qui secouait la tête en riant… Décidément, les secrets ne vivaient jamais très vieux entre les mains de Danny Messer ! Mais bon, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'on le changerait, et c'était sans doute aussi un peu ça qu'elle aimait chez lui… Elle le regarda faire les cent pas dans la chambre, plus excité qu'une lycéenne à qui l'on vient de rapporter les derniers potins !

« Dis-moi Sheld', tu veux connaître une nouvelle croustillante ? »

**THE END :D**


End file.
